


The one where Mickey says it

by missflack



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been on Ian’s mind for a while now. Were they a couple or were they just ‘’fuck buddies’’? He was always the one to feel more, to love more, to care for Mickey more than Mickey cared for him and he didn’t want to be reading into things and end up ruining everything. He wanted to ask but he knew Mickey wouldn’t say it, even if he thought of it (which he hopefully did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Mickey says it

It had been on Ian’s mind for a while now. Were they a couple or were they just ‘’fuck buddies’’? He was always the one to feel more, to love more, to care for Mickey more than Mickey cared for him and he didn’t want to be reading into things and end up ruining everything. He wanted to ask but he knew Mickey wouldn’t say it, even if he thought of it (which he hopefully did).

They weren’t very couple-ly. They didn’t picnic or anything, they mostly just fucked. And while sometimes he thought he saw something in Mickey’s eyes, other times it was just so easy for him to brush Ian off. Sometimes there are small touches that feel more intimate than when they are in bed together, and sometimes they are in bed together and Ian just feels like one more to Mickey’s list.

Now they were alone at Mickey’s, the old ps1 was on and the leather couch was getting uncomfortably warm against his ass (but the thought of Terry sitting here not knowing how many times they’d fucked here and been naked for hours on end, made it worth it).

Ian was trying to figure out how to ask it without making Mickey upset and not paying attention to the game (but still winning), when Mickey gave him the answer without him having to ask. He had a half-smoked cigarette between his teeth when he said it:

-Having a boyfriend is fucking awesome. I can smoke whenever I want, drink how much I want and I still get to have someone to play videogames with after a fucking amazing fuck.

His words must have hit him at the same time they hit Ian. He went pale (even paler than usual. And that’s saying something.) his eyes went wider than Ian would think possible and his whole body went rigid.

-Mick…

-Fuck, that was not what I meant. I mean… A guy that is a friend. Nothing more than that. That was all.

For a moment, Ian was disappointed but not for too long. This was the moment he was waiting for.

-C’mon, Mick. Admit it. Just this once. We are boyfriends and you know it.

He tried to put it lightly but his heart was racing like never before.

-Fuck you, that’s what we are. – and getting up from the couch (Ian would never get tired of looking at his bare back) added – and I think it’s time for you to go home before anyone gets back.

\- Terry is not leaving jail for another three weeks and Mandy doesn’t mind. We’ve talked ab-

-Just go, Ian. Jesus fucking Christ.

\- It’s okay, you don’t have to say it again. But don’t make me go. – he walked over and started rubbing the tension from Mickey’s shoulders – We could do something together instead.

Before he could even register what was happening they were already had his back against the sofa again and Mickey was half hard on top of him.

With a smirk he realised he knew his boyfriend so well. _His. Boyfriend_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys. It’s been a while… Sorry it’s short, it sucks and if there are too many errors. I wrote it in half an hour and am too lazy to check it. I've also posted it on my tumblr (ianmilkovichgallagher) so you can follow me there if you want and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
